Justice Empire Chronicles
by MadrinGenesis-Earth-69
Summary: Following the events of Rise of the Empire. A woman is sent to overseas to find four members to join the Justice Empire in attempt to lessen the recent uprising of Metahuman crimes in Australia. OCs and OCs Review and let me know what you think. EARTH-69
1. Issue 1 JEA

J.E.A

My name is Daina Wescot, and I have ties to one of the greatest powers in the world, yet, they are not quite the most powerful. I was recruited to the Justice Empire a few months ago, and they quickly realized that I was a valuable asset to their organization. I have been sent by the head of the Empire to find a choice few individuals and offer them a position in our team. The new members I am to recruit, and I are to form a new headquarters in Australia in attempt to not only expand, but to help stop the overflow of metahuman crimes that have been springing up all over the continent. I am currently on a plane from my hometown Silverville, Pennsylvania to the Saint Louis Airport near the coast of Sydney. The first person on my list is a young man named Henry Sylvia, he is a skilled American technician who moved to Australia, but his main field of work is in Thermodynamics, and from what I've been told, despite his young age he is quite brilliant. I have been informed from the Empire that he works at Canberra Labs, and that he would definitely be there today. I only have a few hours after I land to catch him before he leaves but that shouldn't be a problem, I already have a driver arranged to take me straight from the airport to his Lab, and from there my first mission begins.

The airport in Sydney was crowded, full of tourists and several natives to the continent who the majority had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Daina walked out of the docking bay leading to her plane with the crowd of people that were on her flight, most looking tired and ragged from jet-lag. Daina looked as if she had just gotten ready a minute before she got of the plane. She had long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and she wore a silver blazer with elbow sleeves, a silky black tank-top with a matching skirt, and black leather knee high boots with black leggings. Daina continued moving with the crowd until she was outside of the airport, she looked up to the sky and had the thought that the seems bluer here than back at home. She then gazed around the busy street until until she caught sight of a middle aged man a black suit holding a sign that read "Wescot" standing next to an all black car with double tinted windows parked by the sidewalk. It was obvious that the man was her driver so she casually made her way to him.

(Driver) Are you Miss Daina Wescot?

The driver eyed Daina up and down for a quick moment, and she instantly thought one word "Perv." Daina decided to only nod yes in response as she softly folded her arms, waiting for the driver to open the door for her. After a moment Daina signaled to the door with her crystal eyes.

(Driver) Oh! Yes, I'm sorry.

The driver almost stumbled as he leaned over and pulled on the handle and pulling open the door to the back seat. Daina stepped into the car and the driver then closed the door behind her before entering the driver seat and starting up the car and pulling out of the airport. Daina looked out the window and watched the beautiful scenery pass her as she thought about what she was going to tell Henry when she met him.

The drive to Canberra Labs was short, the outside of the building was made entirely of glass, and there was what looked liked a giant machine raising out of the roof. Daina pushed her car door open and stepped out of the vehicle before waving to the driver to leave. The black car pulled away from the Lab building as Daina made her way to the entrance. The inside of the building was incredible, machines and computers littered the entire establishment. There was three men inside working, all wearing white lab coats. One had dirty blonde hair, with blonde stubble, the other had brown hair and wore a pair of safety goggles, and the last had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. The men didn't seem to even notice that Daina had entered the room, they were all wrapped up in their own individual projects. Daina cleared her throat before holding her hand up and lightly waving.

(Daina) Excuse me guys.

All three men immediately stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to Daina. She let out a slight smile before speaking.

(Daina) I'm looking for a Mr. Henry Sylvia.

The man with bright blonde hair jumped up in front of Daina with a grin.

(Henry) Well you came to the right place. How could I possibly help someone as beautiful as yourself?

Daina batted her eyes, she thought that Henry would be one of the other guys, this one looked like he was straight out of the Aussie.

(Daina) I am here to talk to you about business.

Henry smiled even brighter.

(Henry) Yeah we can talk business.

Daina looked to the two other men that were still staring a whole straight through her, then back to Henry.

(Daina) Its kind of a... private matter. You understand don't you?

Henry turned his head back to the other two men who now looked even more intently, then back to Daina.

(Henry) Uh, yeah of course, no problem at all. Just follow me through here, don't mind the mess, we don't have much time to clean up.

Henry turned and began to walk through the lab to the back. All over the ground was wads of tangled wires and paper. Daina carefully stepped over what looked like a scientists disaster until her and Henry were in a back room. Henry turned on a light and closed the door behind them before casually leaning on a desk.

(Henry) So. Business huh?

(Daina) Exactly. Can anyone hear us in here?

Henry looked like he was fighting himself not to laugh.

(Henry) Why yeah, these walls are enforced with a layer of led. Nobody could hear us with a sound-gun.

(Daina) Amazing. Then your the one most people around here call Lightray?

The smile on Henry's face quickly faded away as he promptly responded.

(Henry) I think you have your information mixed up lady, Lightray is a hero around here, if you wanna find him you gotta look somewhere else.

Daina Sighed as she rolled her eyes.

(Daina) I knew you weren't going to be mature about this.

Daina held her arms out and closed her eyes. Her body began to morph and become distorted, he hair began to become shorter and lighter and she slightly began to grow in size. In moments Daina's body had morphed until she looked exactly like Henry, which caused his eyes to widen while Daina stood with grin. Daina's skin then began to darken, then her body turned into a dark liquid, which swirled around Henry, slowly warping up his leg and up his torso. Henry stumbled back and knocked over a chair as the black liquid traveled up to his neck then instantly formed into a large snake that was still wrapped around Henry's body. He screamed as he frantically tried to pull the snake off of him, then the snake instantly reverted back to Daina, now leaning on Henry's desk with a wicked smile.

(Henry) What the hell Lady?

Daina began to laugh as Henry flatten his ruffled hair back down.

(Henry) Look, if your here looking for a fight, we can take this outside.

(Daina) Hardly, I'm here to give you a proposition, almost like a promotion. I would like to extend an invitation to you, assuming your the one they call Lightray, for a possession in the Justice Empire.


	2. Issue 2 The Fight Begins

The drive to their next location was awkward, Henry seemed to want to make small talk with Daina every few minutes by cracking some corny joke, or making an obvious observation about the scenery. Daina sighed as she rested her head on her hand, most of Henry's comments went straight over her head. Henry reached over to his car door and opened the window halfway, which created a small wind tunnel effect in the car. Daina's perfectly combed hair slightly began to ruffle because of the current, she glared at Henry before speaking.

(Daina) Can you roll that up?

(Henry) Uh, yeah sorry about that. So...

Henry paused as he rolled his window up.

(Henry) Who exactly are we going to meet now?

Daina glanced at Henry.

(Daina) His name is Nathan Daniels.

The two sat awkwardly in silence again for a moment.

(Henry) So what can he do?

(Daina) Hes a lantern.

(Henry) Were recruiting a Green Lantern?

Daina Sighed then turned her head to Henry.

(Daina) Not green, he's a Red Lantern.

(Henry) A Red Lantern? Never heard of a Lantern wearing red.

(Daina) Don't be so closed minded, there's a lot our world hasn't seen. A Lot.

(Henry) Oh, well thanks for the update.

Daina shot a glare at Henry before turning and facing the window again. The rest of the drive went silently for the two, neither making a sound toward each other. Their next stop was in Melbrune, the Red Lantern has been seen there in recurring instances, The Empire was able to narrow down their search down to a single house on an unmarked street, near the more rural part of Australia. Nathan's house seemed slightly rundown, the pale yellow paint coating the exterior walls was chipping, and the entire yard was covered in dead plants. Daina pushed her car door open and stepped out of the car, her foot crinkled as it pressed down on the dead shrubbery.

(Henry) This place is a dump.

(Daina) Your being obvious again.

(Henry) I'm just saying, I don't see a Lantern living in a place like this.

(Daina) We're in the right place. We cant be wrong.

Daina then began on the haggard pathway that seemed like it hasn't been maintained in years with Henry following close behind. As the two stepped onto the house's wooden porch it let out a sharp creek before the plank under Henry's foot snapped under his weight. Clumsily, Henry caught his footing just before falling through. Henry gave Daina a sarcastic look but she casually ignored it as she knocked her hand on the house's door. Shortly after, the old wooden door in front of them slowly creaked open and an old woman with tattered gray hair peered her head through.

(Woman) W-What do you want?

(Daina) Were looking for a Mr. Daniels, you can send him out right away.

(Woman) There's no Daniels here, get off my property, before I call the police.

The old woman proceeded to slam her door but Diana quickly wedged her black boot in the door.

(Daina) Were not here to play games lady.

Henry then reached his hand in front of Daina and slightly restrained her.

(Henry) Your seriously going about this the wrong way.

Daina squinted her eyes and slid her foot back and Henry turned his attention to the old woman.

(Henry) Please Miss, we're looking for Nathan to help us, he really could make a differe-

Before Henry could even finish his sentence the old woman was already slamming the door in his face.

(Daina) You have a compelling way with words.

Henry turned back and smiled at Daina.

(Henry) Now your the one who's being obvious, and I think this trip is a bust, we should just move on to the next candidate on your little list.

(Daina) Says the guy with no backbone. No, were not leaving, just get back into the car and I'll be back with the Lantern.

Daina signaled for Henry to go back to the car as she stealthily moved around to the back of the old house. Now she was silent, not a single broken twig could possibly be heard. Daina gazed up to the second story of the house and spotted a small window near the roof. Daina's body began to become distorted again, and she slowly formed into a large brown snake, and it slowly weaved itself around the rain pipe that ran down the side of the house. As she reached the window, the snake deformed into a black liquid and began to seep through the tight crack of the window-seal. Daina then reformed on the other side of the window and immediately scanned the area. The room was completely empty, and the only thing in sight was an old brown door.

(Daina) Alright Nathan, I guess your a man of little needs.

The wooden door in front of Daina suddenly shot open revealing the old woman from before standing in the doorway, eyes gleaming red.

(Daina) Your not looking so good right now lady.

The woman spoke out in a much darker tone.

(Woman) I don't know who you are, but you have invaded my home, and you will not be leaving here alive.

Daina scoffed at the woman's statement and smiled back confidently.

(Daina) Your bold lady, but I assure you I'm not going down any time soon.

The old woman let out a howl as the the roof above Daina suddenly collapsed on top of her. It was then when a small spark of lightning appeared over the rubble, and in a flash stood Henry in his full Lightray outfit. He wore a white cowl with a blue and white bodysuit with yellow detail.

(Henry) Daina what the hell just happened?

Lightray's sight then set on the enthralled old woman, with eyes now radiating red energy that resembled smoke.

(Lightray) Alright what the hell did you do with Daina!

A black liquid then seeped out of the rubble beneath Lightray and reformed into Daina's body. She had a fierce look on her face and her hand was shaped into a long blade.

(Daina) This B**** says shes out to kill me for intruding, then pulls some cheap move like dropping the roof on top of me.

The old woman once again let out a horrible scream. Lightray shuttered and instantly pressed a button on his belt. Lighting surged around the entire area which formed into several copies of Lightray.

(Lightray) Alright lady, lets help you calm down.


	3. Issue 3 The Red Lantern

The woman examined the copies of Lightray, their resemblance was uncanny, making no way to decipher which one was the original. The shards debit lining the floor began to shake, and slowly rise into the air. Then like a flash the pieces of the broken ceiling shot through the entire room, cutting straight through almost every copy of Lightray, instantly causing them to phase away. Light ray looked down and examined his stomach with his hands to make sure he didn't get hit.

(Lightray) Woah, that was a little close.

Lightray turned to Daina after making sure he was in one piece and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. A shattered of broken lumber stuck straight trough her chest. Daina raised an eyebrow then gazed down to her chest, then scoffed at the sight of her own impalement.

(Daina) Damn Lantern, had to be so hard to contact.

She then reached up and tugged on the piece of lumber until it eventually slid out, leaving an exposed open hole straight through her chest which slowly began to close then form back into her clothes.

(Lightray) Hey, I said I wanted to leave way back before wrinkles over there went all "Red-Eye."

Daina was getting more and more annoyed with Lightray's so called "witty" lingo and was already regretting agreeing to form this team, but she could tell that due to the situation, she was going to need his help, at least for the moment. Lightray reached into his almost glowing yellow belt ant pulled out a metal taser that fit over his knuckles, it surged with a white spark. Daina then took off running at the old woman with her hand still formed into a long blade. She jumped through the open sky from a moment, exposed by the broken roofing, and came directly down over the woman, who threw her arm up as soon as she caught sight of the attack. With her arm, a giant wooden bookcase flew off the wall and went hurling through the air into Daina, throwing her aside like a rag doll and scattering the books everywhere. Lightray who was in awe at the astonishment that the old woman is as powerful as she seems, reached down to his belt and pressed another button and the two remaining Lightray copies dispersed before Lightray himself went completely invisible. A large pile of rubble began to shake, low growing could be heard. Suddenly a large spotted leopard leaped out of the rubble and sunk its teeth into the old woman's neck, causing her to howl out in pain before throwing the leopard behind her. A spark of lightning then exploded onto the woman's face and Lightray appeared in front of her pressing his taser into her forehead.

Lightray let out a confident smile, not noticing that the books scattered over the floor were beginning to rise. Each book then shot directly into Lightray's back causing him to stumble forward. The books then began to spiral around the room before launching at Lightray again and encasing him in a cube of books. The woman let out a screech before a long black chord whipped around her neck. She flipped around to see Daina standing over her with one of her arms converted into the chord, and the other into a long blade. Daina threw her blade over her head and swung it down at the woman's head.

Suddenly a bright red light filled the room and a solid red anvil constructed before the woman's head and Daina's blade smashed into it and clanked as it bounced off. A before Daina could even figure out what happened, a man's voice could be heard speaking out to her.

(Man) Wait! Alright, if you wanted to find me here I am. Now what do you want?

Daina's eyes shot to the origin of the voice and saw a man floating overhead holding his fist pointed toward her wielding a red ring, and he radiated a deep red aura that surround his entire body. He had spiky blonde hair and he was wearing a black tank-top, and tattered bluejeans. Daina looked back down to the old woman who's eyes faded back to their original color, then squinted her eyes as she unraveled the chord from around the woman's neck, who quickly scurried out of the room once released. Then Daina looked back up to Nathan as her hands reverted back to their original state.

(Daina) You Nathan?

(Man) I am.

(Daina) So do you sick your protective mother on every woman who comes into your house?

Lightray then appeared phasing out of his book entombment.

(Nathan) Are you here to try to kill me too?

Lightray stumbled forward.

(Lightray) Wait, what? Nobody said anything about killin anyone dude, your mom just has some serious issues.

(Daina) Were here with a proposition, nobody here wants to fight you. Now, if you would just come down from there we can go into a room with a room with a roof over it and talk things through.

Daina winked her eye before reaching out her hand toward Nathan, as a reaction Lightray rolled his eyes and sighed as he wondered if Daina was going to pretend like she was going to seduce every person that she invites to the team. Nathan hesitated before slowly beginning his descent to the ground. After a long explanation about the Empire and their fight for justice to Nathan, he still seemed unsure.

(Nathan) Your organization seems pure at heart.

Nathan sat at his kitchen table and fiddled with a grape, Daina stood adjacent to him while Lightray leaned on Nathans kitchen counter. Nathan flicked the grape which flew off the table out of sight almost immediately, then he continued to speak.

(Nathan) But I've got a lot of things going on right now.

(Daina) We can help you Nathan, and in return you just have to play your part in bettering the world, well, starting with Australia.

(Lightray) Yeah, its like a "Win, Win"

Nathan sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in his lap.

(Nathan) My issues are a little past being considered earthbound.

Nathan propped his ring up on the table in front of him and spun it like a top.

(Nathan) My ring, is the last ring fueled by the red energy of the emotional spectrum, making me the sole member of the Red Lantern Corps.

The ring then began to cast what looked like some kind of hologram showing Nathan standing with a glowing red ring hovering in front of his face and the leader of the Lantern Corps dieing at his feet.

(Nathan) Atrocious, the leader of the Red Lantern Corps came to me with the last red ring. He was in terrible condition, it seemed like he had been attacked, but he didn't get the chance to tell me what it was. All he had time to say was that this was the last surviving ring, and that I had to use it to revive the corps, then he died at my feet...

The hologram then shifted showing Nathan wearing a red mask, and a black and red bodysuit with the Red Lantern symbol on his chest, he was flying through different sectors of space.

(Nathan) I searched the ends of the galaxy looking for any information I could find on the Corps, and what happened to them.

Nathan reached down and pulled a red lantern out and propped it up on the table.

(Nathan) I learned that the energy within this lantern is the last spark of energy from the now extinguished red power battery. Atrocious must have condensed part of it somehow.

Lightray crossed his arms before interrupting Nathan's story.

(Lightray) No wonder no one has ever heard of you.

Daina glanced up to Lightray with her arms still crossed.

(Daina) Pull the plug kid, its not your turn.

After Daina's comment, she nodded at Nathan to signal him to continue. Nathan nodded back and the hologram from his ring flashed to a picture of a man with short buzzed black hair with pointy ears wearing a green lantern costume.

(Nathan) It was then when I became aware of an Daxamite by the name of Sodam-Yat. A green lantern host of the emotional entity of will that goes by to most as Ion, and he possessed incredible powers far beyond that of another green lantern because of it. After that, I searched for a few more years on information about the Ion entity and I discovered two things that benefited my mission. The Ion entity had a host years previous to Sodam-Yat. The Green Lantern by the name of Kyle Rayner, and he used its power to restore power to the Green Lantern Power Battery, and the Corps, which couldn't have worked out better because the other thing I learned was that there was a red entity, and it represents the red light in the spectrum as Ion does to green.

Nathan took a deep breath.

(Nathan) Sorry, kind of a mouth-full

(Daina) Yeah, it was getting there, but sounds like luck worked out in your favor that time didn't it?

(Nathan) It seemed that way, but I spent the next seven years scourging through our galaxy in search of the red entity, but I never got closer to finding him than when I started. Several members of the other Lantern Corps eventually caught wind of my mission, and they were led to believe that I was in search of power, and eventually began to attack me all throughout most sectors of space. I was forced to retreat back here on earth, and it wasn't long before the Lanterns began their attack here, in my own home, in my sleep. I'm forced to constantly move from place to place, and try to stay off their radar. But its tough, I have been forced to kill more than one Lantern in defense.

(Daina) Do you bring your mother every time you move even though your under attack?

Lightray let out a sarcastic laugh.

(Lightray) Yeah, and do you always choose a place this ancient?

Nathan laughed softly at Lightray's remark.

(Nathan) This place was built when I moved in a month ago.

(Lightray) Then why does it look like its been hit by a hurricane, then a fire?

(Nathan) I designed it that way with my imagination, this entire house is made from construct created by my ring.

(Daina) Interesting.

(Lightray) I'm not sure how you Red Lanterns work, but a Green Lantern normally makes green constructs, I would assume that a red one would make red constructs.

(Nathan) A Lantern of any color isn't restricted to the color of their ring, but to the extent of their knowledge on the ring, that and their imagination. I picked up the ability to make constructs look like any color by bending the light around them. My "mother" is even a construct, I change her up every time I move, I try to keep it interesting.

Lightray stood up off the counter and leaned his hand on the table in front of Nathan.

(Lightray) Well damn Mr. Red that ring you got there is like a super pocket knife.

(Nathan) Yeah, that's one thing you could call it.

(Daina) Nathan, we have a lot of resources in the Empire, and you could do a lot of good with us. You wont have to worry about the attacks of the lanterns at all, we will make sure of it ourselves. Then with your free time you can restart your search on the red entity.

(Lightray) Nathan, I don't see why your sayin no here.

Nathan paused for a moment.

(Nathan) I... suppose I could give it a shot.


	4. Issue 4 Dawn of the Morning Star

Soon after recruiting Nathan, the team of heroes were off again searching for the next person on the list. They traveled through the sky strapped into their seats inside a large jet that was invisible from the outside. Nathan sat up front piloting the aircraft and Daina relaxed in the seat beside him.

(Daina) You know, I'm relieved you decided to come with us Nathan.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and looked at Daina out of the side of his eye.

(Nathan) Why's that?

(Daina) Isn't it obvious? Now we don't have to rely on Flashlight back there's car. That clunker wasn't going to last us the day.

Lightray poked his head out from behind Daina's seat.

(Lightray) Hey you weren't complaining when I was your only ride, I could have said no and then you would have had to walk all the way to the Lantern's house in your cute little heels on your own.

(Daina) Trust me Henry, I don't need your help in the slightest when I need to get from place to place.

Nathan cleared his throat to interrupt the Lightray and Daina's quarrel before it got carried away.

(Nathan) So, we have been flying across the Pacific Ocean for a while now, and were getting close to South America, how far is this guy?

(Daina) Hes normally around in Australia, but my Intel says that hes been over in Haiti helping the cause after the Earthquake.

(Nathan) The Man sounds admirable.

Lightray poked his head out from behind Daina once again.

(Lightray) Couldn't we have just waited until he was done with what he was doing then? I'm sure he would come home sometime.

(Daina) We cant be sure of that, besides that who knows how long he could take there.

(Lightray) Well it doesn't sound very right to take him away from something important like that.

Nathan rolled his eyes and Daina sharply turned to Lightray again.

(Daina) Trust me, everything is already figured out. The Empire isn't out to do the world wrong. Now sit back in your seat, your violating a jet safety hazard.

As Daina turned away Lightray sat back into his seat with his arms crossed.

(Lightray) Lets just find this guy and get home. I wasn't told that were going on an oversea trip today or I would've brought something to read.

Daina sighed yet again as she disregarded Lightray once more. In no time the team was flying over Haiti and they were quickly attracted an area that they spotted recurrently flashing red.

(Lightray) Don't tell me were finding another long lost Red Lantern.

Nathan looked back to Lightray with a distressed expression.

(Daina) No, were here to collect the foundation of the team, our brick. His name is Morningstar, other than that we don't know much about him, other than that he came to our world with all of the rest of the Otherworlders almost a year ago.

(Nathan) What Otherworlders?

(Daina) Over in America there was some kind of rift in the Multiverse, resulting in many people from another world unexpectedly being thrown into ours. But that's another mystery yet to be solved.

(Lightray) I try to keep myself out of that Multiverse business, it defies the laws of science and gives me a headache.

Daina sat up in her seat and propped herself up on the control panel of the jet.

(Daina) Look, up there. That's where the lights coming from.

(Nathan) I see it.

(Daina) Take us over it and make sure to keep us cloaked.

Nathan turned the jet and locked its altitude above the origin of the red lights. Daina looked down out of the window of the jet and a Man with shoulder length black hair wearing a white and red bodysuit with a red star on his chest could be seen hovering across the remains of a wrecked house holding a massive pile of glowing red rubble over his head.

(Lightray) Well, there's our "brick."

Nathan turned to Daina.

(Nathan) Is that Morningstar?

(Daina) I don't see who else that could be.

Morningstar radiated with a red aura as he floated over to a large dump-truck. The pile of rubble above his head suddenly lost its red glow as it fell apart and tumbled down into the back of the truck.

(Daina) Interesting.

Daina unbuckled her seat-belt and jumped out of her seat.

(Daina) Put me down there.

Lightray and Nathan exchanged looks then focused back on Daina.

(Lightray) Should we come too?

Daina made her way to the door to the jet.

(Daina) No I'll get this one by myself. You two just stay here and keep the jet warm.

Nathan raised his eyebrows as he opened the hatch for Daina, then created a small red platform outside of it for her to stand on. Daina took a step out of the jet and stood firmly on the Lantern's construct. Morningstar instantly caught sight of Daina, she appeared as if she stepped out of another dimension from outside of the jet. The red construct holding Daina then slowly descended down toward Morningstar, and the hull door closed behind her. Daina settled when her eyes met Morningstar's, which had a red glow radiating off of them.

(Morningstar) Hey there.

Morningstar gave Daina a confident smile.

(Daina) Hi... I'm, here with a proposition for you.

(Morningstar) Alright, I'll hear you out. Would you like to take this conversation to the ground?

Daina looked around her and realized she was still about fifteen feet in the air.

(Daina) Yes, of course.

Morningstar looked down and he began to descend toward the ground, at the same time the red platform holding Daina also lowered until it was flat on the ground, which then quickly dissipated.

(Morningstar) Now, the proposition.

(Daina) Yeah, I have been sent by an organization called the Justice Empire to recruit you to the team.

(Morningstar) Recruit me?

(Daina) Exactly. Were a team based in Australia, from what I have collected that's your home?

Morningstar smiled again.

(Morningstar) I come and go, but yes I've stayed there recently.

(Daina) Well, more the reason to join us, we fight for whats right, and with the recent uprising in Metahuman crime in Australia we are most needed there.

Morningstar's smile faded.

(Morningstar) I would love to join your cause, but I'm afraid I'm still needed here. I cant just up and leave when there's still so much work to be done.

(Daina) Look, I understand what your trying to do, but if your willing to help us, we can help you with what your trying to do.

(Morningstar) What do you mean?

(Daina) The Justice empire is ready to send workers and plenty of funds and supplies to help Haiti get back on their feet. Although you wont be here to help them yourself, they wont be without help. In fact, I assure you they will be getting all the help they are gonna need. With your abilities Morningstar, your best suited to be helping us, let the Empire do this job, they'll probably be a little better at it.

A slight smile grew on Morningstar's face again.

(Daina) No offense on you I swear.

(Morningstar) I didn't take it that way.

(Daina) You can still make a difference Morningstar, but this way is just a lot more direct.

Morningstar's eyes flashed with red energy.

(Morningstar) Alright, I'm in.

Morningstar smiled brightly before reaching out his hand. Daina hesitated for a moment as she eyed Morningstar's palm, then slowly reached out and the two shook hands. Morningstar looked to the left for a moment.

(Morningstar) Um, what did you say your name was again?


	5. Issue 5 The Morshein Den

Now the team had four, consisting of Morningstar, Daina, Lightray, and the last Red Lantern. The four soared over the ocean in Red Lantern's construct on their way back to Australia. Daina offered Morningstar her seat in the front so she sat in the back row next to Lightray, and she hadn't stop regretting it for a second.

(Lightray) So were are we going next Daina? Home right? I don't like all this traveling stuff.

(Daina) Actually, we still have one more person to meet today.

Lightray practically jumped out of his seat.

(Lightray) What? Where are we going now?

Daina let out a short laugh.

(Daina) Still back to Australia, but actually that's where Morningstar comes in.

Morningstar turned back out of his seat and faced Daina.

(Morningstar) What do you need me for?

Daina stared at Morningstar for a moment, his features were absolutely striking. She was then brought back to reality at the sound of Lightray grunting in the seat next to her.

(Daina) Oh, the next person. He is, to my understanding called a Morshein? And he goes by the name of Northwind. Have you heard of him?

(Morningstar) Yes of course, I've been acquainted with Northwind for a long time now.

Daina's tone lightened even more.

(Daina) Perfect. I understand that he's been living with his Morshein family in the Daintree Rainforest for almost a year now.

Morningstar sat back in his seat.

(Morningstar) You're absolutely correct. But I'm gonna warn you ahead of time, Northwind is, short spoken, and a bit abrasive. He may take some convincing if you want him to come with us.

Daina grinned as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

(Daina) Don't worry, we've already got that taken care of.

Nathan piloted his construct the rest of the way back to Australia and settled over the thick green trees in the Daintree Rainforest. Morningstar peered out his window and smiled at the sight of all the life that must consist within the forest.

(Nathan) Well were here, now where to?

Daina looked back up to Morningstar.

(Daina) For once, I'm really not sure. The Empire computers were not able to track him down to his exact position. The Morshein are well at hiding themselves.

(Morningstar) Its what they have to do to survive. I can lead us to their current den, but we have to go on foot. The Morshein can see better than regular humans, and they wont like a big jet flying over their settlement.

Lightray scoffed then spoke out sarcastically.

(Lightray) Nature hike, lovely.

From there the team exited Nathan's jet construct and it slowly faded behind them. The forest around them was massive, it was full of large green plants and exotic flowers, and the sky above them was nearly fully covered by the tall trees. The sounds of several animals echoing through the forest made it seem like it was alive.

(Morningstar) Isn't it amazing? Most of this forest is still unmapped.

Lightray crossed his arms.

(Lightray) Majestic, lets just get this over with.

Morningstar took the lead and began treading through the teams bright green surroundings, being careful to avoid any poisonous plants, or animals. As they continued through the thick forest, the clouds could be seen through the tiny openings in the trees appeared to be getting dark. Morningstar suddenly stopped and turned back to his team.

(Lightray) So, why did we stop?

Morningstar sighed.

(Morningstar) I need to be sure of something. The Morshein are desperately trying to avoid contact with mankind for as long as they can, I need you all to vow that you'll never disclose this location. It would be the end of me if I played a hand in uncovering they're secrecy.

Nathan gave a confirming nod before Daina proceeded to agree as well. Daina shot a stare at Lightray.

(Lightray) What? Of course I wouldn't tell someone. I'm a technician, what would I have to gain by doing that?

(Morningstar) I wouldn't assume you would, but I just needed to be sure.

Morningstar turned and began to walk again.

(Morningstar) Its just up through that thicket.

Morningstar continued and pushed his way through the thick green wall of plants and the rest of the team followed. On the other side a bright fire instantly could be seen, then several people sitting on the ground around it. They were wearing tattered black or brown clothing, and each of them had incredibly long hair, with bright yellow eyes. Several others were also around the campsite, all doing different tasks like cooking or putting up shelters against the rainstorms that happen often in the forest. Moments after entering the Morshein campsite, several of what looked like soldiers rushed up to the team, all pointing odd weaponry at the team. Morningstar held his hands out in front of him before speaking.

(Morningstar) Hold on, we mean no harm to you. Its me... Sin, you remember?

Slowly the Morshein lowered their weapons as they eyed Morningstar. From behind the Morshein soldiers a last soldier could be seen wearing light armor that resembled leafs, with long black hair and piercing yellow eyes, and he wielded a thin green blade with a red gem pressed into the hilt. The Morshein stared at Morningstar for a moment before signaling the rest of the soldiers to lower their weapons. Morningstar gave the Morshein a half-smile then he spoke.

(Morningstar) Hey... Northwind, my friends and I are here to talk to you.

Northwind nodded his head then headed back into the campsite with Morningstar and the others following close behind. Inside the camp, Northwind led the team to a secluded shelter. They all sat on the ground in a circle and Northwind continued to glare at Morningstar, refusing to say the first word. Daina broke the unnerving silence by speaking out first.

(Daina) Northwind, they call you?

Northwind looked to Daina without saying a word.

(Daina) Were here with a proposal, to join an organization part of a greater good.

(Northwind) I refuse.

Daina arched an eyebrow.

(Daina) Excuse me, but I haven't explained myself in the slightest.

(Northwind) I will refuse regardless of your argument. Leave my campsite, and do not return.

(Daina) Wait, Northwind, I fully understand how you feel about your people, and I can assure you their safety if you help us. The organization I'm with is fully capable of giving the Morshein a protected habitat, secluded away from the rest of the world. We can offer your people can live in peace, we only ask for your help in return.

Northwind looked at Morningstar once again.

(Northwind) I will not ask again, leave my campsite with your allies at once.

Morningstar sighed as he gave Daina a defeated look before pushing himself up, then followed Northwind's lead out of the shelter. The team walked with Morningstar up in front and Lightray in the back with an irate disposition.

(Lightray) Fun nature hike guys, glad we god things done.

Nathan sighed and looked off into the forest.

(Nathan) Okay I think we've heard enough Lightray.

Daina gave out a slight chuckle at Nathan's comment. Just before they reached the brush where they had entered, Morningstar turned back to his team.

(Morningstar) Hey, you all can go on up ahead, I will catch up.

Morningstar looked into Northwind's bright yellow eyes as the rest of the team began to push their way through the thicket. Daina then looked back to Morningstar for a moment before pushing her way as well. It was silent between Northwind and Morningstar for a moment.

(Northwind) How dare you bring humans into our territory? What were you thinking?

(Morningstar) You don't understand, I was hoping you would see it the way I do. These people fight for good, they help protect the world.

(Northwind) This world is full of full of narrow minded fools, they don't deserve protecting. The humans here are the same as the were back home. Our kinds just don't mix.

(Morningstar) Please Mercurius, don't be so thick headed, these people can help Morshein kind for the better. They would be safe from harm, I assure you. Please believe me my friend.

On the other side of the thicket the other three heroes stood impatiently for their last team member.

(Lightray) Can we just go? I'm sure Mr. Morningstar can fly himself home.

(Daina) Were not just leaving without him, you can get yourself home if your such a hurry.

Suddenly as Daina finished speaking, Morningstar could be seen now pushing his way through the thicket.

(Lightray) Alrighty, were all good to go.

Morningstar stood looking at the team with a crooked smile at the team.

(Lightray) What are we waiting for?

The thicket behind Morningstar then began to shake and Northwind could be seen pushing himself through with his green sword. Daina gave Morningstar a bright smile and he winked his eye back at her.

(Daina) Well, nothing now. Nathan, beam us up.


End file.
